When Mercury Mixes With Jade
by Psychotically Inclined
Summary: Shino and Sakura start off as young children, and in a different twist, become friends when they are younger. Shino leaves with his family to Grass for diplomatic reasons. Several years pass, and memories are lost. Will they resurface?  time skips
1. When Mercury Mixes With Jade

Hi all. This is a story I've posted on other sites, as a tribute to my favorite pairing - Shino and Sakura. If you do not like this pairing at all, I would suggest you leave now. But, if you are willing to give them a chance, I'm sure I could have you smiling and wanting more. I dedicate this story to a certain woman who loves this pairing *almost* as much as I do, and has written works of her own in their favor.

The moral of this story is that choices, even the smallest of them all, can influence the entire world. It will be slow going, as said woman I mentioned above will probably rip my face off for not contacting her in years. For that, I apologize now. Hopefully, you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Be warned now that I am a very busy woman, and sometimes (most times) chapters will not be on a regular basis...at least not until I find some proper time to write.

This story is rated M to be safe, but M rated things are slow in coming. I also like to describe things. People just don't give the setting of a story it's proper due these days. I want you to see what I see when I write. Sometimes I will describe scenes or a setting in detail. If you don't like that, then leave now, because it will not change.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>As time flows, changing and moving with unbound certainty, so changes the lives of people. The smallest change in one person's life alone can mean the salvation or destruction of many others. Time is a gift of the universe, and should not be taken lightly. Though always moving, never stopping, time is something precious that must be heeded. The very fabric of time depends on the choices that people make everyday…in this case, a young girl and boy.<em>

The boy had everything he could ever want materialistically, but he wanted for something to fill the hole inside of him. Sure, he had his family, but that was not what he longed for. He longed to tell someone his innermost secrets, someone to make him smile, to make him forget his troubles, never to worry about being anyone other than himself. He wanted a friend. He was constantly alone, everyone preferring to stay away from 'that creepy kid'.

The girl had only her parents to comfort her, to assure her that she was a perfectly good child. But, as a child, she did not understand why her parents said one thing and the children around her, her peers, thought so differently. Those incessant smiles, that glee was directed at her, rather than with her. To fill the hole in her heart, she turned to studying, the books her only friends, for they did not judge her.

But on one sunny and serene spring morning, an important event was to take its place in the ever changing flow of time. A very, very important event...

It was on this day, that Shino and Sakura became best of friends.

* * *

><p>A pink haired young girl stood under the tree in the courtyard of the ninja academy. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, hiccups and sobs escaping her lips. A crowd of kids surrounded her, totally taking up her personal space. Sakura hid her face behind her carnation pink hair, tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Hey, _Billboard Brow_! I got an important message to broadcast to the world, d'ya think I can borrow that enormous forehead of yours to post it up?" a mean boy jeered loudly so the entire courtyard could hear of his endeavors. The kids closest to the group began to laugh, snickering heard throughout the entirety of the courtyard. Sakura shrank down even more, looking down at her toes. The boy snorted in annoyance. He walked up to her and looked at her closely.

"Such a shiny forehead...tell me, do you get satellite for that?" The kids laughed even harder than before. Sakura did not respond, just kept staring at her toes, shivering slightly. The boy huffed. He looked up above her slightly, and his eyes flashed.

"You're no fun…" the boy and his little minions left her, most of the crowd walking away since the main event seemed to be over. Sakura sat under the tree, and let the tears fall from her face freely. '_It's not my fault I have a large forehead…'_she looked up into the sky. Her parents had always told her that she was the most special little girl that ever lived. She wanted to believe them, but that boy made fun of her every day, without fail.

How could she be as wonderful as they say if at every turn she was being made fun of left and right? She continued to think about it, her tears slowing, but not quite stopping. The gentle spring breeze picked up lightly, making the new spring leaves rustle lightly, making similar sounds like the sea. She closed her eyes, wiping them on her arm. An unnatural rustling sounded above her in the tree. She looked up suddenly.

A young boy, her same age stared back down at her from his perch in the tree. At least, she thought he was looking at her. He wore dark, round glasses, his hair very fluffy, sticking up every which way. He was very pale, and wore a tan t-shirt, and brown cargo shorts, his nin sandals brown like his shorts. He sat very stationary, the rest of his face that she could see very expressionless. His hair moved with the wind in gentle, graceful movements. She forgot all about her predicament when the wind suddenly blew in a sharp gust, picking up wind and knocking the glasses off of his face suddenly. For a split second, Sakura saw his whole face. His eyes were like molten mercury, swirling and changing constantly. He closed his eyes quickly, almost as if the sun hurt his eyes badly. Sakura picked up his glasses as he jumped down from the tree.

She walked up to the boy, and placed the glasses on his face again. She looked wonderingly at him as he adjusted the glasses to a much more snug fit. She could almost feel his eyes on her, now…

"What?" the boy sounded like she saw something weird on his face, and wouldn't tell him where it was. "Is there something on my face?" he placed his hands on his cheeks and face slowly, as if rubbing some sort of substance off. Sakura blushes lightly.

"T-there's nothing on y-your face…I was just wondering…" she trailed off. The boy looked at her intently, and even though covered by the glasses, she knew he had a piercing stare. She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking back up at his face directly, her hair in her eyes.

"I was wondering why you w-wear your glasses. I like your eye color, it's really p-pretty, so why do you hide them?" she asked meekly. He looked at her for a few moments, most likely coming up with an answer for her.

"Why do you hide your forehead, then? I'll tell you if you tell me…" the boy seemed really interested in what she had to say. Eager to give him an answer since he did not make fun of her, she replied in turn.

"Because…w-well…everyone makes fun of my h-high forehead. It's not my fault, I mean it!" she shook her head in earnest, her pink locks catching in the wind. "But…I don't understand." She shook her head lightly. "My mom and dad told me that I was a nice looking young girl…but there must be something wrong with me…" she looked at her toes, swishing them on the stone pavement bashfully. The boy made no movement, no sound at all after she spoke. She wondered if he fell asleep on his feet, or something like that. Suddenly, he looked up to the sky, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I wear them because my father tells me to. He says my eyes may cause unwanted problems in the future if I did not wear them." the boy shrugs. "By the way, my name is Shino. Doozo yoroshiku." He bowed lightly in respect, and Sakura bowed back. "Haruno Sakura. Doozo yoroshiku." Sakura looked at him again, suddenly realizing who he was.

"You're that kid that they talk about aren't you? You use bugs all the time. They call you creepy, and stuff…" Sakura looked fascinated. Shino almost looked incredulous. Almost.

"I'm glad to see my reputation spreads around…" he didn't sound too happy about her comment. He turned to go, but in a random burst of courage, Sakura took his hand. Shino whipped around to look at her, a slight blush on his face. Her face looked apologetic.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Shino-san. I'm not afraid of bugs, and I'm not scared of you." Her eyes were definitely sincere. Sakura quickly let go of his hand when he stared at their entwined fingers. Shino narrowed his eyes in thought after a couple of moments had passed. She could see his eyebrows rise slightly above his glasses.

"Sakura-san…are you _serious_? I don't appall you? My bugs don't scare you _at all_?" Sakura looked at Shino in mild surprise. He was worried about what she thought of him? All the other times she'd seen him, he was always by himself, away from everyone else. No one dared to speak to him, and whispered behind his back. Sakura's eyes widened, realization hitting her swiftly.

Alone.

He was alone, just like her. All of her feelings, confused and clear resurfaced from the recesses of her mind to the forefronts of it. Sakura looked shocked into speechlessness. Shino was very confused. Sakura began to cry again, but this time her arms came up and hugged Shino around his middle. He was very tall for an eight year old. Her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"You are alone like me." She whispered. All of her shyness left her, her sadness reigning instead. Shino stiffened at first, but he immediately began to relax. After a few seconds of the hug, Sakura let him go, looking up at him.

"I studied bugs for a bit. Not all of them are slimy and gross looking. Some are pretty, like bees and butterflies. But my favorite is the firefly!" she smiled at him, all her tears gone. Shino smiled slightly. She was not afraid of him, in fact, quite the opposite.

"Sakura-san…would you like to come over my house today after school?" Shino offered. Sakura looked like she would burst, she was so happy. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! But, I need to stop by my house after school today, so I can let them know where I'm going." Sakura smiled, the last of her tears evaporating away. She took Shino's hand in hers, dragging him into the academy.

"Shino-san! Ikimashoo!" A small smile crept on his face as he willingly allowed Sakura to drag him into the school.

Sakura left the classroom at lunchtime as quickly as she could, so she could avoid the boy and his gang. She went to her favorite cherry blossom tree in the courtyard, its flowers in full bloom. She sat and took out her bento and happily split her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" Before she began to eat, she thought of Shino. Where was he? Come to think of it, she always saw him in the hallways, and sitting up in trees when they were outside. She looked around at the other trees and tried to find him. She was about to get up from her sitting spot to find him when...

"Looking for me?" Sakura jumped two feet into the air, her hair bristled lightly. She turned to see Shino holding his own bento, which was tied with a green cloth with cute little bugs all over it. She glared at him playfully, poking him in the chest.

"_Shino-san! _Don't do that, you scared me!" Shino smirked, his eyebrows knitted in defiance.

"The way you jumped in the air like that, I'd say so. I'll think about it…" he grinned as she growled cutely. She sat, pulling him down to sit next to her. Shino broke his own chopsticks apart.

"Itadakimasu." They both began to eat quietly, enjoying the partial shade the tree provided.

"Ne, Shino-san, would you like to come over my house sometime too?" she looked at him as he bit into a piece of tempura. He swallowed and looked back at her.

"Sure, why not? I'm sure my father would allow me to go to your house sometimes." Sakura finished chewing her yakitori. She looked up at the blue sky, then closing her eyes. She suddenly looked back at Shino.

"You speak of your father a lot. You must really respect him a lot then, right?" Shino nodded at her analysis. The wind blew their hair gently. Shino looked up into the sky.

"My family was all I had, so of course I'd respect them and speak so highly of them. But, now you're my friend, and I hope that we continue to be friends for a long time…" Shino looked back at Sakura, who smiled brightly. She held out her right pinky and that gave her Shino's full attention. He blinked, but of course, she didn't know that.

"Shino-san, promise that we'll be friends forever?" Shino held out his right pinky and they met, sealing the deal. Shino smiled slightly as Sakura beamed brightly. He liked her when she was at her happiest. He made a silent promise to himself that he would protect her always.

"Yeah, I promise. Forever it is, then."

* * *

><p>The air seemed much sweeter, the day much brighter, her heart way lighter than ever before. Sakura could almost skip in happiness, but decided against it. She knew Shino was not the type to show any emotions radically. He was always the calm to her excitement, the structure to her spontaneity.<p>

"Shino-san, we're like yin and yang you know. You're always so calm….and I'm always so excited." Shino looked at her as they walked back to her house.

"You think so? You seem pretty tame to me…" Sakura stopped walking and looked at the ground to her left, as if in a past memory. Shino saw a worried look on her face, and wondered if he said something wrong.

"Sakura-san…" he started. She looked up at him woefully. "I guess it's safe to tell you about her, then. We are friends, you should know…" Shino really looked confused now.

"What?" '_'Her?' What does she mean by that?_' he thought vaguely. She tapped her index fingers together in a very Hinata-like manner. Shino waited for her to tell him patiently.

"Well, I have another me…inside of my head. My 'inner' self. She is very loud, and very violent, and usually comes out if I get mad. She does all the thinking I don't want to, and says all the things that I won't say. You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" she looked worried. Shino chuckled slightly. It was a pleasing sound to Sakura, though, she barely caught it in the noise of the streets. He shook his head.

"It's understandable to have another part of yourself that speaks to you. I'd only be worried if you had voices other than your _own_in your head, though." She smiled, and shook her head. Maybe he was just saying things…she sighed audibly.

"Inner would probably just kick them out. She kept me sane all this time, I think. Here we are!" Shino looked at her house. It was small and cozy. Sakura took out a small silver key and slipped it into the lock. She turned it, and opened the door, yelling "Tadaima!" "Okaa-san, Otou-san?" she dragged Shino into the house behind her, barely able to take her shoes off at the door. She walked into the kitchen to see her father sitting at the table, and her mother washing a few dishes.

"Mama, Papa, this is Shino-kun, my new friend. Can I go over his house today?" she pleaded. Her mother looked shocked and her father looked on knowingly. Fuuyuko Haruno knelt at her daughters' height and hugged her, ruffling Shino's hair a bit. She smiled, and tears formed in her eyes. Sakura was a little confused, but just shrugged it off, a pleading look in her eyes to get the answer she so desperately needed.

"Oh, sweetie, of _course_you can! If you stay a little later, make sure to call us, okay? Have fun!" she stood and waved a little. Sakura smiled brightly. "Ano…I need to get something from my room… wait here Shino-chan, okay?" she ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. Shino stood awkwardly looking at her parents. Sakura's father, Kisetsu Haruno, turned to Shino. There was a look in his eyes that gave her father Shino's complete attention.

It was a mix of relief, and gratefulness.

"Aburame-sama, you have _no _idea how much we appreciate you being friends with her. She is a good girl, but seems to be terribly lonely. What was your reason for being friends with her?" Shino didn't even have to think about his answer. It came to him naturally, as if someone asked him what his name was. He turned to look behind her father, reminiscent of thinking of past pleasant memories. He was much more calm and insightful than a regular eight year old.

"Because, Haruno-san, she recognized my loneliness. She is not disgusted or afraid of me. I want for her to be my friend always. I will become an elite ninja one day, and protect her if she ever needs me. I promised her." His glasses flashed. "I do not intend on breaking that promise, either." Shino suddenly felt welcomed from out of nowhere as her mother hugged him slightly.

"Shino-sama, if you ever need us for anything, please do not hesitate to ask. My little girl means the world to me, and I believe you've saved her from a completely rough childhood." She bowed lightly. Her father spoke again, this time with a piercing stare. Kisetsu couldn't tell but Shino's eyes stared back with full force, intending never to back down.

"I trust you to take care of my daughter. She is, despite her obvious strength in character, very fragile when it comes to emotions. I hope sincerely that you can mend the pieces of her lonely heart. There is only so much that Fuuyuko and I can do for her." The man looked like he was at peace after years of worry and regret. Shino nodded briefly.

"I do not break my promises. I think that that will be my way of the Nin." Sakura thundered down the stairs, and Mr. Haruno laughed as she breezes by, catching Shino by the collar and hauling him outside with her.

"Bye mom, dad!" she yells as she pulls Shino down the street. Both her parents laughed at the incredulous look on his face as she dragged him away. Fuuyuko then looked at Kisetsu briefly.

"Will she really be alright, hon?" Fuuyuko didn't look so sure. Kisetsu laughed. He rubbed her arm reassuringly. He looked towards the door with a face that could only be described as awe-like curiosity. Fuuyuko raised her brows lightly in surprise at his look. This was new, apparently.

"That boy is one of a kind, my dear. I could not see his eyes, but I could _feel_ them, and they were _intense_. He means every word he says. Sakura is safest with the Aburame Clan's heir more than anything else. But it is a strange thing, for her to befriend him. I can feel that everything will be alright though, so don't worry." He sipped his coffee. Fuuyuko looks out of the window at the late afternoon setting.

"I do hope he will aid her in finding her happiness."

* * *

><p>Sakura kept running down the street until she realized something. She stopped running and let go of Shino, only to look at him and laugh. His glasses were slightly askew, and his clothing rumpled, and looked for the world as if he were completely violated. Sakura giggled some more. Shino looked exasperated as he adjusted his glasses yet again. He inwardly smirked. '<em>Never a dull moment with her, no.'<em>he thought. She looked terribly confused.

"Shino-chan? Ano…..where do you live, again?" she smiled shyly. He immediately took in his surroundings. He took her hand, and led her to a sharp left, away from the setting sun. Shino began to run, Sakura in tow.

"Sakura-san…if you ever forget where I live, remember that I live farthest from the setting sun. Walk as far as you can and you'll hit our compound…" he seemed to say this absently as his home came into view.

She gasped at the subtle beauty of the home. The front yard was covered by an eight foot wall decorated with a fresco of a perfect Japanese garden. From a distance, she had difficulty distinguishing it from being wall or real. She eventually slowed to a stop in front of the impressive gates of the Aburame compound. The gate looked ancient, and it was covered with thick vines with beautiful tiny blue and purple flowers. The gate looked like it hadn't been opened in decades. But Shino stepped up to it anyway and looked up at it. What he did surprised Sakura next.

Shino performed a jutsu with his fingers, albeit quickly so she couldn't see, and Sakura gasped as the 'vines' of the gate slithered slowly, untangling from the gate and allowing easy access into the compound. Sakura gasped as she walked through, as if the vines were going to attack and eat her. Shino smirked. Sakura looked a bit grumpy at the way he reacted to her fright.

"Wouldn't it be easy for someone to just rip through those vines and come in?" she asked as she smelled a flower from a nearby rosebush. Shino's smirk seemed to grow deeper.

"Sure, Sakura-san…but if they ripped it away, they would die a horrible, _slow_death from coming in contact of the lethal poison contained in those roots. Those vines have been there since the Aburame clan existed. There is also a jutsu with saimyoshou that triggers if anyone with ill intent tries to hop our wall. Impenetrable defense." He kept walking as she looked surprised. Her feet began to move again.

"_Wait_, Shino-kun!"

Sakura admired the beauty of the inner courtyards. The pathways were shiny, swept stones set in some shiny rock that she could not name. There were wildflowers and roses growing along the edges of the pathway, and the walls of the huge estate. The grass was so green… it was almost a deep bluish green. There were pines everywhere, varying in sizes and colors. Deciduous trees littered the area around the house generously, and there were obviously some fruit trees that were carefully cultivated and tenderly cared for far off to one side of the complex. There were tons of scarlet oak trees, burying the compound with a rich red color that took Sakura's breath away. Those infinitesimally large red trees brought out the even more stunning, but smaller tulip poplar trees that had huge, budding yellow flowers on them. There were white magnolia trees, and also tons of willow oak trees that offered plenteous shade.

Shino smiled. How something as trivial as the trees could make her eyes glow with wonder…it made him strangely happy that she was so simple. Not like those other girls that fawned over makeup and hair care. That confused Shino to no end. Of course, Sakura was too hung up on what she saw surrounding their actual house to care for the trees anymore.

There were the smaller, and no less stunning Japanese maples dotting the landscape closer to the house. They lined the large moat-like pond that surrounded the entire house, which was built on a sort of makeshift island. Since they were planted so haphazardly, they seemed natural to the landscape they were put in. There was an ornately large bridge made of lacquered wood and was polished to a high gleam, shining smoothly in the waning light of the setting sun leading to the main entrance to the impressive looking house.

As they crossed the bridge, she looked behind the Japanese maples to see aromatic sumac growing along the banks, the branches hanging low over the water. The water was transparently clean, and small brightly colored koi flowed and played in the pond. Water lilies splashed and dotted the water sparsely, in all their pale pink and white glory.

"Shino-chan, this is such a beautiful place! This is where you _live_?" she seemed unbelieving, as if she just stepped into heaven. Shino nodded slightly.

"This is my home, Sakura-san. You are always welcome. I'm certain my mother will approve of you…" Sakura blushed. He made it sound as if they were getting married. Sakura laughed at the thought. Shino was her friend, no way!

As they finished crossing the bridge, Sakura gasped again, thinking that it could not possibly get any better than it already had. Apparently, it could.

The halls around the house were shaded from outside elements, but not enclosed in. The halls were raised two feet from the ground, which gave room for the wildflowers to grow around the base of the house itself. There were baby blue, yellow, pale pink and lavender flowers growing happily from the mossy ground that the house was built on. There were eight large steps that led to the halls, and the main doors of the household. There were three floors to the house, each smaller in succession going up, the third floor of the home comparably smaller and set further back than the second, from which Sakura could see flowers growing…which meant there was a garden on the third floor situated outside. Sakura bounced in happiness. She hugged Shino, who flinched at first, but then relaxed into her hug. The closeness of someone other than family would take time getting used to, apparently. Both Shino and Sakura looked up to see a man who was in his mid thirties, wearing sunglasses, a charm hanging off of his left side.

It was Aburame Shibi, Shino's father.

"Welcome to my home, Sakura-san."

* * *

><p>Please read and review. Going home to visit my mum, so more chapters won't be up for about a week, maybe sooner.<p> 


	2. Meet The Family

Where we last left off…

_Sakura bounced in happiness. She hugged Shino, who flinched at first, but then relaxed into her hug. The closeness of someone other than family would take time getting used to, apparently. Both Shino and Sakura looked up to see a man who was in his mid thirties, wearing sunglasses, a charm hanging off of his left side._

_It was Aburame Shibi, Shino's father._

"_Welcome to my home, Sakura-san."_

* * *

><p>Sakura looked up to see Shino's father. She immediately bowed deeply in respect of the older, much more seasoned ninja. Shino bowed as well.<p>

"Chichiue-sama…" Shino bowed deeply as well. Shibi seemed to be scrutinizing Sakura rather closely.

"Aburame-sama?" Sakura asked timidly. Shibi looked like he was in deep thought, his brows furrowed together. He clearly hadn't heard Sakura's question, as he walked down the stairs to inspect her. Pink hair...jade eyes...where did he see these jade eyes before? Shibi squinted behind his glasses. She was only a third of his height. He suddenly remembered. Shorter than normal girls. Those infernal jade green eyes.

"You are a _Haruno_, correct?" Shibi asked in his deep tenor. Sakura jumped slightly. She wondered how it was that he knew her name before it even escaped her lips in greeting. Shino poked Sakura to wake her out of her idle stupor, and addressed the elder Aburame with respect again. Shibi was mentally grinning. '_A girl-friend eh? A Haruno, no less...hope you know what you're in for, boy….' _Shibi thought as Sakura answered him.

"Yes, Aburame-sama, I am Haruno Sakura." Shibi stood there for a few more minutes. Sakura looked at her toes, and then at the colorful koi swimming deeply in the pond. Shibi could see that she was shy, but eventually, she would warm up to Shino. Honestly, if you got the boy started on something he was interested in…he shook his head. A Haruno…..Oji-sama was right about Shino…sure picked up on Shibi's old tracks.

A previous….acquaintance of his just happened to be Sakura's aunt, now deceased, bringing honor to the Haruno name by blowing up a rather humongous enemy compound that held thousands of tactless bastards that called themselves shinobi. Had she not, Konoha would have faced themselves within another war, completely open for any other country. He was grateful for that woman…

Once the girl became comfortable, was when, he supposed in mild apathy, that all of hell would break loose, and the devil himself kicked out of his fiery abode. Haruno women were the epitome of spunk, outright loudness, and strength, to the point of insanity. Shibi still remembered the smug smirk that Suika had on her face as she blasted through defense after defense, her sad smile and eyes directed towards him as she set off the near one thousand exploding tags she set throughout the compound.

She died with a smirk on her face, and after they cleared all the rubble, they could not find any trace of her. Shibi liked to think she died painlessly, for there was no other way that he wanted her to have gone. He could see a little bit of her in Sakura's face. Suika had had a rather demanding forehead as well…it had served her on missions when she was supposed to look cute and innocent. Anko had nothing on her. _Damn_, how he _missed_that woman. She was the spunk to his coolness, the loud and outright rudeness to his calm, quiet and polite demeanor.

A small smile managed to make itself known on the corner of Shibi's mouth. Shino let go of the breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. His father approved. He just knew his mother would approve, then. Shibi walked back up the few steps to the outer halls. Shino followed, Sakura in tow. Shibi slid open the door, and walked in, Shino closing it behind him after Sakura walked in.

Apparently, they were in the main family room. Sakura saw a beautiful woman with the same frizzy hair as Shino's in a curly-like afro ponytail situated on top of her head. There were a pair of chopsticks in her hair the same color as her yukata, a turquoise blue with sea green and white flowers. Under her yukata however, she could see the telltale long sleeve net shirts that were pretty much standard for shinobi to wear, the same being for her legs. She wore square black specs instead of the more rounder ones her boys wore that made her look feminine. She had on a light sheen of cover up, and a little lip gloss. She was clearly an older woman, but she looked younger because of her wide smile. Shino reassuringly bumped against Sakura's shoulder slightly. Shino bowed before the lady slightly. She smiled, shaking her head at his politeness…

"_Shino-chan_…..I'm your _mother_." She sighed lightly and suddenly turned to Sakura, grinning from ear to ear. For an Aburame, she was very emotional. She motioned for both Shino and Sakura to sit at the table. There was another woman, much older than Shino's mother. She was dressed in a khaki colored yukata, and had her frizzy salt and pepper hair tied back at the nape of her neck instead of Mrs. Aburame's more stylish do'. She had half-moon sunglasses on her eyes, and had a kind face, albeit a bit emotionless. She sat there, drinking her tea quietly. Shino turned and bowed towards the old woman.

"Hi, obaa-san…" The old woman slowly put down her cup of tea. She looked at Shino.

"Shino, you may relax the honorific around the house. This is your friend, is it not?" She saw him nod slowly. His grandmother looked at Shino's mother. "Aibiko, I find it a bit odd for Shibi to accept such a girl, or any girl for that matter so quickly. He usually would have asked a few questions." Aibiko looked back at the old woman, nodding slowly. A smile slowly crept up her face.

"There is something he knows about her that we do not. However, I did hear your name, Sakura, is it? Welcome. I am Aburame Aibiko, Shino's mother. This is Aburame Shiori, his grandmother. But I'm sure she may let you call her Nana, ne, Shiori?" The old woman nodded, pouring herself another cup of tea. Aibiko looked excited. She was grinning from ear to ear. Sakura was vaguely reminded of her Inner.

"So, Sakura-chan, tell me a little bit about yourself, and how you met Shino-chan here…." The older woman set her chin on her hand, waiting for the story to begin. Sakura explained how she was always made fun of because of her forehead. She explained the entire conversation when Shino was in the tree, and how his glasses fell, and she saw his eyes. Aibiko's glasses flashed at that little bit of info. She told of their lunch together, and the promise that they made to each other. On the outside, Aibiko was calm, but on the inside she was _squeeing_at the insane cuteness of it all. Her grin came back full force.

"Shino-chan, is this _true_, hon? A promise to be friends forever?" Shino nodded. Aibiko's glasses flashed again, a wistful smile pursing her lips. Aibiko looked down at sakura, and noticed her hair was tied back in a cute red ribbon, showing her pretty face. Aibiko smiled.

"Where'd you get that pretty red ribbon, Sakura-chan?" Sakura instinctively touched the red cloth holding her hair back, and smiled weakly. "A girl named Ino. I can't tell if she likes me, or if she wants everyone to see my forehead." Sakura looked down. Aibiko held up her chin. She smiled, and Sakura felt better.

"Anyone can see she did you a tremendous favor. I can see your pretty face now." Aibiko looked at both of them in finality. "Friends…yes…_friends_." She sighed and got up, and led them towards the door.

"That is good. You both needed a friend, and here, you've got one! Then," she started, pushing the two towards the door, "I suggest that you two go outside and play. I'll inform Sakura-chan's mother that she will stay for dinner tonight." Shino took Sakura's wrist and led her out the door. As soon as the door closes, both Shiori and Aibiko look at each other.

"How will I break it to Shino that we leave in a couple days for Grass Country? This will break his heart! I know that we'll be gone for at least a few years…and finally..._finally_ he finds something good for himself! This _isn't_fair!" Aibiko looked worried. Shiori sipped her tea, unaffected.

"It may not be fair, but such is life, my dear. I completely agree with you. But if they are strong enough friends, I know that one day that they will overcome this separation. Sakura is a very well brought up child, I can see it in the way she respects those around her. Do not fret, Aibiko. Just pray that they remember. The key to friendship is the remembrance. He will be sad, of that I am positive, but it will make him grow." The old woman set her empty teacup on the coaster. Aibiko sighed, her face in her hands.

"I know, Shiori….it's just, well, it's been _ages_since I've seen such a brilliant smile grace my baby boy's features. I don't want him to get shot down so fast…." Shiori placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes children exert more wisdom than we give them credit for. Watch, and pray. There is no need to interfere." Aibiko still looked worried. The old woman gave a rare smile. "But just in case Sakura-san forgets about Shino…" Aibiko looked at the old woman in surprise. "….I suppose it would not be the worst thing to do if we coaxed them along." Aibiko smiled again.

" I suppose you are right, Shiori. I feel a little better about it, but I must break the news tonight. They must know now, to spend what little time is left before we leave together." Aibiko rose to start dinner. Shiori followed her with the empty tea kettle into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Shino and Sakura walked along the path leading around the back of the house. There was a medium sized lake that had swans and loons swimming quietly. The dark purple-orange sky of early evening accentuated the stars that began to come out one by one. There were some woods behind the lake, and a small path that led back. They began to walk back behind the lake into the wooded area.<p>

"Sh-shino…..it's dark…" Sakura whimpered, sticking closer to Shino. He smiled, looking back at her.

"Don't be afraid, Sakura-chan…I have a surprise for you." Shino laughed lightly at the way she perked up after hearing 'surprise'. They walked a little ways into the woods, and stopped at a silver bush. They took a sharp left and Shino led her through underbrush, and twigs and soft dirt. After walking for five minutes, they came into a clearing. There was a single eastern redbud tree growing out of some smooth rocks in the medium distance. There was a small gurgling brook swishing softly next to it, a large down slope following that, as the tree was on a large hill. Shino began to run towards the tree.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" they chased each other up the steep hill, across the brook, to come to a large, flat rock under the tree. Shino sat, and Sakura at next to him. Shino looked really happy.

"Where's the surprise, Shino-kun?" Sakura looked around her to see nothing out of the ordinary. Shino shook his head.

"Be patient, Sakura-chan. It will come when it's completely dark." Sakura looked over to the clear horizon. She could barely see above the trees to see the other end of Konoha, where the Hyuuga estates would most likely be located. The sun dipped below the edge of where the sky met the earth, and the land was completely shrouded in darkness, the stars plenty in the sky. Sakura sighed in pleasure. It was really nice up here. She looked at Shino, who had a calm look on his face.

"I go up here to think all the time. Right here in this very spot. I was the only one who knew about it, and now you know, too." Sakura smiled. A light flew past her eyes and made her gasp. It disappeared! All of a sudden, thousands and thousands of tiny lights flickered all over the place. Sakura gasped.

"_Fireflies_! Oh, _Shino-kun_, they're so beautiful!" Sakura ran around playing amongst the little light bugs. Shino was content to watch her, her face shining with the light of so many fireflies surrounding her. A black butterfly flew and rested on Shino's shoulder. It opened and closed its wings in a weird pattern. He looked at it, and then at Sakura.

"Understood. Tell father that we are coming." The butterfly flew away and Shino stood, dusting off his pants. "Sakura-chan, come on. It's time for dinner." Sakura looked up at Shino, and was reluctant to leave her new little friends. They walked back into the woods towards the house, talking and laughing the entire way. The memories that have taken place sealed themselves into the very earth.

It would be eight years until Sakura and Shino would walk into that little haven again.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Shino walked into the house laughing and talking together. Shino suddenly stopped. The entire family, it seemed, was waiting just for them. There was his father, mother and grandmother, but there were also his aunts and uncles, and a group of his cousins, all younger. They all had their glasses off, the color of their eyes from deep steel to swirling molten mercury, like Shino's. She noticed that some of the women did not have silver eyes, a sign of outside marriage. Shino looked around, smiling. The Aburame clan never took their glasses off in front of strangers. Sakura was already a part of the family. He took off his own and placed them in his shirt.<p>

"Oi, Shino-chan! Sakura-chan! Come and sit, we've been waiting for you!" Aibiko waved them over, Shino sitting in his usual place next to his father at the head of the table. Aibiko led Sakura to the front of the entire family, standing next to her.

"Everyone, this is Sakura. Say hello, dear." Sakura smiled shyly, putting a hand in the air timidly, waving to the entire family.

"Konban wa, minna-san!" her voice carried over the entire family. Many declarations of 'hello', 'hi', and 'good evening' were made, little babies blowing spit bubbles or giggling madly, their silver eyes creased in mirth. Sakura sat next to Shiori, her kind old eyes showing a love for Sakura that one could call grand-motherly. Sakura enjoyed her meal immensely, and Shino and she stole knowing glances to each other, sometimes just grinning madly. Sakura suddenly began to cry, out of no where. Shino and a few of the relatives looked concerned, while Aibiko and Shiori exchanged knowing looks, their faces a bit grim.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter?" Shino asked quietly. Sakura sniffled; her face was covered by her hands, tears leaking through them. When her hands moved to wipe the tears, a big smile was on her face.

"Ara, gomen, I didn't want it to look like I was sad…I'm actually very happy. You see, I've always wanted to have siblings, and cousins and family like this at dinner… but it's just me and my okaa-san and 'tou-san sitting at the table. I feel all swallowed up, but it feels nice." Sakura smiled as reassuring smiles, as well as some decidedly sadder ones graced the faces of her friend's family.

"Oi, Sakura-chan…there is something that I cannot withhold from you for much longer…please, do not be saddened by this news." Aibiko stood quietly, along with Shibi to announce this to the entire family as well. Aibiko looked into Sakura's eyes, so she understood the seriousness of it all.

"The entire Aburame family is to go to Grass for diplomatic treaty associations. We could be gone for months, but more likely years, since the entire mix up with the Kyuubi had never been settled. It may be a while before we return. We leave this Saturday." Shibi announced. Aibiko saw the pain flash in Sakura's eyes before disappearing. They were leaving in two days. Sakura looked down at her plate, not knowing what to say. She stood, a smile on her face as she uttered,

"May I be excused, please?" Aibiko could tell that the child was struggling not to break down and cry. Aibiko nodded, and Sakura quietly slid open the shoji door to enter the cool night. Shibi motioned for Shino to follow her, and with haste, he did as beckoned. Shibi had no facial expression, but his clear steel colored eyes gave him away. He looked into Aibiko's warm blue eyes.

"Let us hope that she will not forget."

* * *

><p>Shino followed Sakura to the end of the outside hall, where she stood looking at the colorful illuminated lanterns situated around the dark grounds. She saw him coming out of the corner of her eye, but made no move to acknowledge him. Her eyes reflected the glow from the underwater lighting that made swirling patterns on the walls of the outside of the house, shadows caught by the overhang of the outdoor roofing. Tears streamed fresh down her cheeks, this time in sadness. She didn't understand at all. She didn't<em>understand<em>. She turned to Shino; her brilliant jade eyes alight with the pond lights.

"Shino, but we _just _became friends! Now you're _leaving _me…" Shino grabbed her to his chest. Sakura gasped. Shino never initiated the physical contact. This was serious.

"Sakura-chan…I did not know. I _didn't_. They did not tell me." He let her cry into his shirt, getting it all wet and messy. He didn't care. She needed this comfort, and he was reluctant to say it, but he did too. His had absently brushed the strands of hair from her high forehead. He smiled, remembering that her forehead was the circumstance of their entire meeting. Without thinking, he kissed her forehead chastely, a warm sigh escaping his lips in thanks for her having such a prominent feature. Sakura looked up at him in confusion, but he was lost in thought. He looked down at her.

"I will be at your house tomorrow, okay?" she nodded slightly, shifting in his loose embrace. She looked at her toes.

"Will it be okay if I see you off on Saturday afternoon?" she asked quietly. Shino nodded into her hair. The sloshing and trickling noises of the water calmed them both immensely. Shibi saw the entire exchange, but he wouldn't be a very good ninja if the two knew he was there. He did not want to break his son's heart, but what must be done will have to be done. He turned to go back inside the house as the two stood there like that for a bit.

Everything was tense. Their talks, their questions…even when they ate lunch together that day, nothing could break the tenseness, not even Aibiko's famous chicken dumplings that Sakura liked so much. Shino noticed the sad sideways glances that she would sometimes give him, and Sakura noticed that Shino was less talkative as of late. Shino kept up his part of the deal, and walked Sakura home, intent on spending his last hours in Konoha with his only friend. They walked into her home again, a note left in the kitchen on the table next to a big plate of chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

><p>Hey there, Sweetness,<p>

_I just thought that you and Shino would like some cookies before we left on our next mission. We won't be back for a week. Keep the house clean, and follow the procedure, okay? You're my little girl, but you're growing up, and I think you can handle it.  
><em>

_Love,_

Mamma and Poppa

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at Shino, and beckoned him to take a cookie. Shino's eyebrows raised clear off his forehead when he took, and bit into the cookie. A pleased 'mmmmmnnff' escaped his throat as he chewed the baked piece of heaven. Sakura grinned for the first time since yesterday night. Shino looked like he was on cloud nine.<p>

"Mom's famous Chocolate Chip Sugar Blasted cookies….guaranteed to keep you wired." She laughed as he grabbed another one, and she got him some milk.

"Shino, what would you like to do?" Sakura watched him as he swallowed another cookie. He looked at her intently.

"I don't know…watch a movie?" Sakura thought it was a great idea. Shino was dragged unceremoniously into her room. He looked around her room, and saw a typical female abode. Pink. Lots of it. There were frilly pillows and stuffed animals, and girly items everywhere. She dug through her DVD collection and pulled out a movie, showing it to Shino.

"How about '_Spirited Away'_? I think that's a good movie." Shino agreed, and Sakura put the movie into the player. Sakura lay on her bed, facing the TV, while Shino sat on the floor, leaning against her bed, his head next to hers. Sakura got into the movie, crying at the sad parts and laughing at the comedy parts. Half the time, Shino would just wait for her reaction to the movie, instead of watching it on his own. Before Sakura knew it, it was dinnertime.

"Want to go to Ichiraku, Shino-kun?" Shino sat up, a little drool escaping his lip. He was wearing his glasses, but she could tell he was bleary eyed. He seemed to be considering it, and he nodded. She smiled as they stood, and went downstairs. They walked out the door, talking and laughing. The very air seemed much sadder every second that passed, for every second that passed brought them closer and closer to Shino's departure for Grass country.

They sat on the stools at Ichiraku, and noticed that Naruto was sitting there, slurping his miso ramen, as usual. Shino turned to Sakura, after they ordered their ramen. He smiled slightly…as much as Shino would allow himself to smile in public and turned to Sakura, his eyebrows telling her he had an anguished sort of look on his face…Sakura knew then that he wanted to say something, but he couldn't, he knew there wasn't enough time to say everything he wanted…so she put her hand on his shoulder. Shino looked at her with vague surprise.

"Shino-kun, daijoubu….wakarimasu….." (It's alright…I understand) Sakura smiled as Shino took her hand in his and squeezed it. He wanted to hug her, but he wasn't allowed to overly show affection in public…it was the Aburame's strength. Sakura understood. She placed her other hand on top of his. She knew what he was feeling, because she felt the same.

"Shino-kun…I overheard them talking about us later yesterday night. They hope that we will not forget. If I am able to forget you in the time that you are gone, remember that I never really will forget. I just wish…I want you to stay. But…well…" Sakura trailed. She looked at the already darkening sky. She looked back at him. She smiled, and even though it was quite genuine, it broke Shino's heart because she tried to take it so well.

"…it's official ninja business, and who can argue with that? I can't, I want to be the best kunoichi ever. I can't disagree with something that is ninja business. I want you to be the best ninja that you can be. I will miss you, but you'll be back, right? So I won't worry." Sakura and Shino ate quietly, the sounds of Naruto slurping his fifth bowl of ramen completing the setting.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke early the next morning. She got dressed, and left the house. They were to be leaving in an half an hour to the west, heading towards Grass. She ran to the Aburame household, and made it in time to see them exiting the gate. Apparently, it was the main family that was leaving, just Shino, Aibiko, Shiori and Shibi. Shino's little brother, Shikkei was too young to travel, so he was left back at the house with one of the aunts. Sakura walked up to them, and bowed. Tears were flowing in her eyes, but she kept a straight smile, and her voice wavered slightly, the tears blinding her sight slightly.<p>

"Aburame-hime, Aburame-sama, thank you for _everything_!" she then turned to Shino. Only a moment passed, but it felt like an eternity. "Shino-kun…" she began to bawl and she ran to him and hugged him tightly, crying hard. Shino fell to his knees with the weeping girl, and soothed her tears.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan…I'll be back one day…it'll be like I never left…ok? I promised you, remember?" Shino held out his left pinky, and Sakura stopped crying. She took her left pinky and tightened it around his, a fleeting pact of promise bestowed upon that childish ritual. As they let go, Shino's hands slipped out of hers, and they turned around, never looking back. Sakura waved, and cries of goodbye left her lips until she could no longer see them.

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p> 


	3. Aunt Suika's Cave

Hey everyone. It's me, Psycho-chan, back with another installment of my lovely and endearing story.

I realized my spelling sucks a little bit. Forgive me if I left any mistakes in there...I'm a very good speller, but...it's five in the morning. I should be dead on my feet, but somehow...

Enjoy. Oh, and I own none of the characters, and all that. If I did, Shino would be with Sakura, Sasuke would spontaneously combust, and *spoiler* Itachi would still be alive. And probably with Sakura-chan in some of my other works. Hrrm. I need to work on that. Itachi is a sexy beast.

* * *

><p><em>5 years later...in a hallway of the Academy...<em>

"Hey _forehead_! I heard you didn't pass!" a blonde teenager wrapped in bandages and swathes of purple cloth grinned in exuberance. A pale, pink haired teen gave her a look that clearly meant to kill. She held up her fist shaking it, fire in her eyes. A large growl emanated from deep within her throat.

"'Ey! Who told you that, _**PIG? **_I passed with flying colors!" '_**Shannaro**_! _Nothin's _gonna keep _me _down **today**!' screeches Inner Sakura pumping her fists out in front of her as Sakura pointed to her hitai-ate. Ino grins, slapping Sakura on the back, albeit a little too hard. Sakura gave her another look as Ino looked ominous.

"_Whatever_...as soon as I get into the classroom, I'm going to go talk to _Sasuke_. **Don't **interfere, Forehead-Face..." Sakura growls again, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Oh **YEAH**, **Miss-Piggy**? I'd like to see him give you the time of day!" sparks flew between them as they gave each other the evil eye. Students began filing into the classrooms one by one. Whispers echoed throughout the hallways as one lone figure made his way down the hall slowly.

"Hey..._Oi_...it's that _creepy _dude...he's back..." that same mean boy from years ago said nastily.

"Where did he go?" another whispered.

"I heard he was banished from his family-"

"Oh, that _can't _be right!" another girl intervened. "That's _Aburame Shino_...he's an heir from one of the four ninja lord clans left!"

The boy in question had fluffy brown hair sticking out every which way from behind his hitai-ate, his skin pale and luminous, the color of cream. He wore pitch dark shades, a heavy jacket that covered the lower half of his face, it stopping at the top of his thighs, It was very baggy and khaki colored. He wore brown three-quarter pants, his kunai holster strapped securely to his right thigh. He wore the standard dark blue nin sandals.

He walked noiselessly past Sakura and Ino, who stopped fighting to see the back of his head as he slowly walked into the classroom. Sakura felt...something...go through her, like there was something that she was supposed to remember, but she couldn't. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. Sakura looked confused. She didn't know him...what was the deal? Sakura forgot all about her fight with Ino, a mistake she would soon regret. Ino whacked her on her head with a fist.

"...-**HEY**! I'm _yellin' _at you here!" Sakura snapped out of her reverie, and looked back at Ino with an annoyed look plastered to her face. Ino crossed her arms, a calculating look in her eyes.

"What the hell was _that_? Are you retarded, or ADD or something? You took one **LOOK **at that kid, and all of a sudden _nothing else _seems more interesting. You wouldn't _happen _to **KNOW **him or somethin', eh, _Forehead?_" Ino had that look, that look where whatever next escaped Sakura's lips about this guy and his relation to her would be plastered across Konohagakure by dinnertime. Sakura wisely kept her mouth shut upon that subject, completely ignoring that feeling she had.

"It's _nothing_, Pig, I don't even know him. Let's go into the classroom now, we're the last ones to go in." Sakura and Ino fought to get through the door first to have privilege to talk to Sasuke. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and sat.

"Ohayoo, Sasuke-_kun_!" she grinned cheerfully. Sasuke cut his eyes to the side and grunted.

"Feh." Sasuke waited for Iruka to hurry up with the cell assignments. Sakura just bat her eyelashes at him, and his super-ultra emo mood swings turned even sourer.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. Sasuke sighed, completely ignoring the question. Naruto, who took the seat next to his 'Sakura-chan' grumbled under his breath in a high girly voice.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun _this_, and Oh, Sasuke-kun _**that**_! Why won't Sakura-chan call me Naruto-_kun_?" he wondered in despair. Naruto vaguely wondered what was so _fascinating _about this Uchiha loser. So, as expected, he got all in Sasuke's grill, his face two inches from his, studying him closely. Nope. Uh-uh. Nothin' special. _At all_, really.

"What do you want, _Dead Last_?" Sasuke's glare ran cold, but Naruto could hold his own. No one would ever know for sure who would win the contest, for the boy behind Naruto accidentally bumped into the back of Naruto, the kiss of the century happening soon afterwards. When Naruto's lips met Sasuke's, Sakura would have liked to have died on the spot. Inner Sakura fainted screaming _'Oh sweet pumpkins_!' with Sakura holding her head, her body wobbly and distorted.

"_**Nuuuuuuu**_!" Sakura moaned. Naruto had to go and ruin _everything_! All the way in the back, between a boy with oversized canines and a little inunin, and a girl with pale eyes and dark hair, sat Shino.

To anyone, he looked like he was staring ahead at the front of the class, when he was really watching the exchanged antics between the soon-to-be Team Seven. Shino had obviously forgotten Sakura as she did he, because whenever he looked at her, his heart seemed to hurt a little for some reason. He couldn't remember too much more about his childhood other than being treated exactly as he was now, but with a little more distance. But the pink haired girl named Sakura...he knew her, he knew...his gut was telling him he did...but he just couldn't place where.

His eyes narrowed behind his glasses slightly. He mentally sighed in exasperation. There weren't many pink haired people around to begin with, so why did he have such a hard time figuring out who she was? Shino prided himself on his excellent memory. But this seemed to elude him, and it greatly troubled him. He was taking an unhealthy amount of time to think about this. He decided to drop the subject for a later date.

And very much later did he do that thinking, around the time Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice, around two and a half years later...

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-shishou, I gave you those scrolls containing the new kusurijutsu <em>five hours <em>ago! _When _are you going to look over them!" A short pink-haired young woman huffed, walking into the Hokage's office, her long legs encased in black boots clicking softly on the ground. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

Sakura frowned, knowing Tsunade was drunk because her chair was turned towards the window. Tsunade turned to face Sakura. She was quite serious looking, an apprehensive look on her face, instead of her drunken calmness. Sakura stopped her nagging at that instant. Tsunade had a look on her face that meant there was something that Tsunade wanted to keep from her, but couldn't. Sakura sank into the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura was beginning to look a little worried herself, as Tsunade struggled to find her words. She sighed, closed her eyes, and downed a whole bottle of sake. Sakura visibly gulped. A whole bottle all at once? Something must have been out of place to rattle the Hokage so badly. Tsunade hissed as the alcohol burned all the way down her throat.

"Sakura, your parents have recently taken a B-class mission to the Grass Country. I don't know when they'll be back, so I wanted to let you know that. Also, your training with me is officially, as of now, half over. The tedious part, at least." Tsunade shifted in her chair slightly.

"You know everything I do when it comes to chakra currents, healing the human body, and announcing symptoms of a patient just by eyeballing. Now all we have to do," Tsunade grinned downing more sake,"...is to amplify your power. We'll train for the next few months, and then you'll be announced as the best damn medic nin within the great five Countries!" Tsunade smiled wistfully. "At last, all of my research will not be in vain. I most certainly have you to thank, Sakura, for your hard work. But now, the fun starts." Tsunade laid a blue and white scroll gilded with silver and gold tied with a silver tassel in front of Sakura. Sakura noticed the Kanji on the white part of the scroll pressed in gold ink. She gasps in complete shock. She points at the scroll disbelievingly.

"Katsuyu..." Sakura whispered. She looked back up at Tsunade, who had a self-satisfied look on her face as she peered back at Sakura. "You're giving me your _summon_?" Sakura was speechless as Tsunade nods solemnly. She opened the scroll, noticing that there was only Tsunade's name and one other etched into the scroll.

"You were her second mistress, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura looked awed. Tsunade nodded again, smiling fondly down at the regal looking scroll.

"No one had ever thought they would need to summon Katsuyu. 'Katsu' means 'divide' and 'yu' means 'more and more', ultimately meaning 'rapid dividing', which is what Katsuyu can do whenever she is hit...she is very gentle, but brave. I'm sure you would be an excellent next mistress for her." Tsunade looked down at her hands, the scroll gleaming in the early afternoon light streaming in from the windows behind her. She watched proudly as Sakura opened Katsuyu's summoning scroll and bit her thumb, writing her name neatly in the next space indicated with her blood, sealing the pact of mistress and servant forever. Sakura blew on her signature, letting the blood dry. She heard Tsunade sigh, a sigh full of past memories.

"I was the best medic ninja in all the land...but the truth is, Sakura, that you will, and in some ways have already exceedingly surpassed my greatness. There is no doubt that you are already closer to my strength than ever before. I took Shizune as an apprentice, but her chakra control pales in comparison to yours, which I can happily say has almost matched mine. I saw much potential in you, and now I must say I'm glad that I chose you to be the next Slug Princess. There was another reason I chose you, however, and it may explain some things." Tsunade turned around and opened a safe that was hidden in the wall behind the chair. She took out a beat up old pink and white scroll in the design of sakura petals. It was tied with a pale pink cord with small pink rubies dangling at the ends of the cords. Sakura looked from the scroll back to Tsunade.

"This scroll was found near a really important battle site. This scroll belonged to your late aunt, Haruno Suika." Sakura gasped. Her father had a sister? Why wasn't she told? Tsunade saw the look on her face.

"She died long before you were born. Apparently, she is the reason you now hold your given name. Please read the scroll, and I'll answer any questions you'll most likely have afterward." Tsunade leaned back into her chair as Sakura unpeeled the scroll carefully. The scroll itself was only three feet long, and it contained a long letter addressed to...herself!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sakura-chan,<em>

_I am about to go on a special SS class mission. I know that I am going to die, but I strangely don't feel any sadness. I do regret, however, not seeing you grow up to be the fine Haruno woman that I know you will one day become. I wrote this letter, because I wanted to tell you a few things before I leave this earth._

_The first thing is that I love you very much. I requested to name you Sakura, because not only is it a pretty name, but it was also the name of your great-great-grandmother, who was a most talented medic nin in her day. The Haruno family may not have had the most chakra than most other families, but we rank elite when it comes to the control of chakra, which is better than wasting numerous amounts of chakra on clumsy attempts of chakra control, like those damned Uchihas. Those eyes of theirs are useless. If any Uchihas still exist, tell them they will eventually go blind because of poor chakra control. If they listen, that is._

_We may not been a large clan like the Hyuuga or the Aburame, but we were respected. Now, there is only you left. I'm counting on you to keep the Haruno tradition alive, even if it merges to a whole other family. I will always be proud of you, no doubt you'll even have the Haruno women's family traits...the shortness, pink hair, jade eyes, and violent voices in your head...*laughs*_

_Oh, and there is one more thing, and read this carefully, hon. It's of utmost importance. Our family was nearly wiped out long ago, when our family was considerably larger than it is now. We are the only family left in the Five Countries that isn't from a ninja lord family or descended from one to possess a kekkeigenkai. Our bloodline limit is centered around the element of water, because the Haruno's chakra signature usually contains water chakra._

_When our limit is used right, it could have several different outcomes, somtimes more than one ability is bestowed to the Haruno. You may control the weather around you, like Obaasan could...you could infuse water into you chakra for greater healing abilities...you may even be able to make weapons out of frozen water like I could._

_There was one instance that you may even gain an animal spirit of some kind through the water chakra. This instance was your great-grandmother, Haruno Ume. I heard a rumor going around that some sand ninja was planning on infusing a sand demon into his kid enabling him to control sand...you'd be that kid's weakness, so keep him in check and make sure that he doesn't cause trouble...there is more that I have to say, but you need to use the Haruno code word that was taught to you to unlock the rest of this letter which can be read by no one but you._

_Remember Sakura...our family may lack in numbers, but we more than make up for it in loyalty and love._

_I'm proud of you._

_*~*Haruno Suika*~*_

* * *

><p>Sakura was speechless. She had an aunt, and a rather feisty one to boot? A <em>kekkeigenkai<em>? She was to be the next _Slug Princess_? Her head was spinning. She held onto her chair, but she was already sitting. Tsunade made a sympathetic noise. She slid Sakura a cup of sake. Before Sakura could protest, Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Kid, drink it. You look like your ovaries are about to spontaneously combust or something. Just chill, Sakura. You'll be alright. You'll have me to guide you through your training. However, I can't guide you through your dilemmas that are contained in your letter. I know very little more than you do, and the only thing I do know is that Suika was a good friend of the Aburame family, especially to Aburame Shibi. If you want to know more about Suika, you may want to speak to him." Sakura downed the alcohol like a seasoned pro. She had no time for modesty right now. This was insane. She went from being mediocre...ly...okay-ish, to something revered and amazing...well, at least to herself...in the span of a half an hour. Sakura sighed as the alcohol calmed her and warmed her slightly. She remembered seeing the first faded name on Katsuyu's summoning scroll. She wondered who it was.

"Tsunade-shishou, who was the first owner of Katsuyu?" Tsunade smiled. She'd been waiting for her to ask. She sat back into her chair, crossing her fingers together.

"Ironically, it was a descendant of yours...It was your great-grandmother, Haruno Ume, the very same woman that is mentioned in your letter. She was the greatest Haruno to ever have lived. She was the one who controlled a elemental animal of great power that came forth from her own chakra. You potentially may even be able to harness this power. It takes insane control to harness chakra into the form of an animal. Even though Naruto is the number one blockhead around Fire Country, his control of his wind chakra is said to be the highest around. I know you'll be able to do great things, Sakura. you may be the late bloomer, but remember that those that bloom late stay beautiful longer." Tsunade sighed into another decanter of sake.

"I advise you to go home and rest Sakura...you've already been working four twelve hour shifts this week...time for you to take it easy for a bit. I'm giving you a week's vacation to sort all of this out...you'll be paid because we'll call you when we really need you. But for now, just take all of this in. You're only...what? Fifteen, nearly sixteen? Live your life. Mine has been well lived...but I do regret a few things every once in a while...if you learn nothing else from me, my dear, it is that you should never regret anything. Go for it all. Never ask yourself 'what if', go with your instinct." Tsunade watched as Sakura walked out of the office with the pink scroll, leaving Katsuyu in the care of Tsunade until her training began. Tsunade sat back into her high-backed chair, smiling. The fading sun made her brown eyes shine with an amber glow as she stared out into the growing evening of Konoha's streets.

"...and so, it begins. I hope you were right, Suika-chan..."

* * *

><p>Sakura began her short trek home. She looked at the scroll in her hands. She opened it again. At the end, it said there was a codeword, something that was taught to her as was such, being a Haruno...what was it her father always told her...?<p>

"_Diligence._" Sakura whispered. She stood transfixed at the scroll as more ink began to bleed into view below the signature. Not only was it another message for her to read, but it was a map of sorts, leading to the northeastern part of the village, the least crowded of the residence areas. She decided she would find out where the map lead to. She turned towards the north. There seemed to be a little pink dot on a road. It was herself, and it was showing her in the location of the map! She walked a bit faster, following the turns she had to make. There was a small stretch of forest she had to walk through, it wasn't a big deal, it wasn't very far. She walked past a small lagoon outside of the residence area in Konoha. She heard a small splash, and immediately turned her head to look.

Sakura's face was suddenly redder than her shirt, and she hid behind a rather large tree, masking her chakra signature. She'd just seen someone bathing in that small lagoon! Her curiosity getting the better of her, she peered around the bark of the tree to see who it was. Sakura's eyes widened.

"It's...it's...oh..." was the only intelligible speech she could come up with at that moment. It was _Shino_! Sakura was _seriously _getting some eye candy. And a nosebleed that was threatening to kill her if she didn't stem the flow. Shino was bathing barely waist deep in the cool water, a refreshing idea since it was such a humid day. His hair was wet, and hung in shiny sable spikes around his eyes so she could not see them clearly. His skin was pale, but his muscles were well defined, rippling with grace underneath his skin. He raised his arm to scrub at his shoulder, and the way his muscles moved made Inner Sakura shout catcalls at Shino, whistling and howling. For once, Sakura agreed with her alter ego. She wondered stupidly how he was able to hide all of those gloriously manly muscles away from everyone's sight. Sakura's eyes traveled up and down his broad expanse of chest to his dusky tan colored nipples, down to his slender torso, as the muscles tightened to show off some majorly killer abs. He had...he had a..._oh_, Sakura giggled as quietly as she could.

"He has a _bellybutton_! It's so _cute_!" Sakura was still blushing quite profusely as the hand that scrubbed his shoulder went down the opposite hip caressing it almost lovingly, as if he were putting on a show for someone...she nearly groaned, her hormones nearly making her dizzy with want. Sakura watched as he cupped water in his hands and splashed it across his body, his hands running up into his hair, pulling his hair back from his face making her gasp.

His eyes were lidded as if in pleasure, and were curved, like cat eyes, their color of swirling molten mercury. Her heart nearly stopped. She'd seen those eyes before...but where? Had she really met Shino before? Those feelings from nearly three years ago in the academy resurfaced with a vengeful ferocity. Her eyes slid helplessly low on his body, below his bellybutton to the soft swell of his abdomen, as the indentations of his legs trailed into the water, his more intimate parts hidden by the water's silvery blue depths. Sakura was _so _jealous of that water around him...she wished she were there in it's stead. Sakura blinked slowly.

Dude. She did **NOT **just fantasize about Shino...did she? Sakura mentally drove her head into a concrete wall. Stupid, _**stupid! **_Why did she have to fantasize about him, of all people? She rubbed her eyes, the image of a godly Shino permanently burned on the back of her eyelids. She honestly wasn't expecting **THAT **though...she peered out over to the lagoon again.

She watched as the water slid down his body slowly, the droplets glinting in the mid afternoon sunlight. There was one drop of water in particular she watched as it slid down his body. It began at the throat, in the dip at his collarbone and trailed slowly down his left pectoral, trailing down, down his chest, rippling down his washboard abs, and sliding sinfully down the crevice where his leg muscles separated from his abdomen muscles. Sakura had a spasm, the kind that pooled in _***just* **_the right spot below her stomach and made cool shivers travel down her spine. She should have expected him to be built...he was a ninja after all. She _still_ couldn't believe it. She watched as his eyes closed, and he dunked himself underwater. He came back up, heading for his clothes. Sakura made a choking noise. _He was going to find her out_!

She quickly made some handseals, and disappeared in a cloud of sakura petals as he exited the water. Shino saw the sakura petals, and looked around. He grinned to himself mostly, only a small smile gracing his lips. So, he had an audience while taking his bath...he sighed as the scent of sakura blossoms whispered softly through the air from the petals left over. He wondered if it were someone he knew...he shrugged and began to put a fresh set of clothing on he'd brought with him. He'd check later...

Sakura appeared down the path a safe distance away, breathing as if she ran a marathon, and then decided to go for a swim around the Atlantic. She was only about five hundred feet away from the place she was supposed to be. She walked up to one of the cliffs that surrounded Konohagakure and acted as a natural fence to keep unwanted enemies out of their home. The map said that she was standing in the right spot. She looked at the words that were hidden from eyes other than her own.

* * *

><p><em>'Sakura, there were some things that I wanted to pass down to you...I consider you a sister of sorts, seeing as how I never had one of my own. Bite your left thumb and draw a circle on the wall that your hand can fit into. Place your right hand in the center of the circle, and repeat the Haruno code. You should find another scroll inside my secret hiding spot.'-Suika<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura bit her left thumb, drew a large circle, and placed her right hand inside of the circle, whispering the word. A low rumbling sound emit from the stone, and the stone sank seamlessly away from the rock. Sakura gasped lightly as she walked into the cave. She took one of the unlit torches and used a quick tiger-bird-horse half seal and lit the torch, walking deep into the cavern. There were beautiful rock formations all along the walls. She walked towards the middle and lit more torches in the semi circle near the back of the small cavern. Sakura fell to her knees.<p>

There were wrapped presents everywhere. There were also boxes with other stuff, seals on them to prevent the weather to mess with the contents inside of them. There were other boxes with seals on them that required blood to be drawn from a Haruno to open, the ultimate security feature. Sakura picked up another scroll that lay on a pedestal that surrounded all of the gifts and possessions her aunt left her. She unraveled it and began to read.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Sakura-chaaaaaan! *big grin*<em>

_Glad you were able to make it inside my little secret spot...that spot'll be perfect in case a raid ever happens on Konoha and you need a place to hide. It was passed down from Grandma to me. now I pass it to you...Kisetsu doesn't even know about this cavern. It's best if you don't tell anyone about it unless absolutely necessary...the cavern can hold about a thousand people, so that's a good chunk of Konoha right there. It's impenetrable._

_Anyway, I digress. I hadn't had a chance to give you anything for all your birthdays. So I got you gifts for every year, but they are appropriate for you now, seeing as how you aren't wearing diapers anymore. Heheh...erm, well. I'm giving you my bank account too. It should keep you for quite a while...I didn't really need a whole lot, the thrill of missions was all I ever really needed. All of my personal assets, too. I have a couple of kimonos...they are designed for our type of height, so it should fit you perfectly now...you should be about fifteen-sixteen when you receive these items..._

_Sakura-chan, I...I wanted to sort of raise you, but it couldn't be helped. I had to save Konoha so there would be something left for you to grow up in. Most ninja from other villages don't know what love and friendship is...they don't have that unique quality that Konoha has...and we are considered fools for incorporating feelings with our work. But Sakura, if you never remember another word that I've ever written to you ever again, you remember this: feelings are what makes us stronger. It changes the directions of people's paths in life, for the better or worse it doesn't matter, because the road of life is interesting and full of surprises._

_I loved Shibi with all of my heart...no doubt you'd know who he is. He loved me back, but he knew what I eventually had to do. With my superhuman strength and chakra control, I was bound to be put on this mission. He loved me all the way til' the end. I want you to find him for me and tell him that I love him, and I would never hate him for taking another lover._

_I want Shibi to share his unique views on love with someone else, just so that she might have a chance to experience it for herself. I personally hope he married my best friend...tell him I did not regret ever being with him...we've had a couple of down days, but there were way more good and great days than bad ones. Tell him we've always been friends and always will be, and tell him that I wasn't mad at him the day before the mission either...he'll understand what you mean...I was a little frusterated, but not mad. It did seem like I was, and for that, tell him I'm sorry._

_I trust that every bit of information that I tell you and everything in the cave including the cave will be safe with you, my little sakuranbo. Love you lots!_

_*~*Suika-chan*~*_

* * *

><p>Sakura cried with a smile on her face. She really did wish she could meet her aunt..."She called me her little cherry..." she whispered. She hugged the newly opened items to her chest...a set of kunai that were made of some kind of pink metal, various books on medicine and the medic nin traditions, and among other things, there were girly items, like perfumes, hair pins, clamps and other numerous hair accessories, tons of yukata, a few authentic kimono with beautiful designs sewed into the silk...there were pairs of geta, even a pink and brown shamisen with gold trim and tuners with sakura petals engraved in them, and a beautiful golden biwa with the same designs, some of the more popular instruments that were played in some of the Kabuki that Sakura watched. She saw a little note stuck to the shamisen with a sketch of Suika's face on it with hurried and scribbled lettering.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Oi, Sakura-chan! There should be lesson books for both of these instruments in one of the boxes. please take care of them for me, and make beautiful music, okay? The koto is wrapped up since it's a more sensitive instrument to air and stuff. It's in the long box...about two meters wide. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of them!<em>  
><em>Suika o(^,^)o<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled wistfully. She vaguely wondered how she was going to get all of the stuff back to her house. She looked around at all the things, and in a corner in the back of the cavern, there was a cart for all of the stuff. It was old, but it was still sturdy enough to carry things to her home. Sakura smiled some more, as she began to load things onto the cart.<p>

"Very thorough, she is. she even made sure to get me something to haul all this stuff back to the house without someone seeing the secret spot here..." Sakura loaded the things that were least likely to break and heavier on the bottom, leaving the light and delicate items on the top. She put the tarp over the cart, tied it securely, and noticed with distinct pleasure that the entryway was just large enough for the cart to come out. Sakura looked around and walked out carefully with the cart. She couldn't break out into a full run like she desperately wanted to do right now, but she made sure she was walking as fast as she could without letting the contents of the cart spilling over. She just couldn't wait to speak to her parents...

* * *

><p>Shino pulled the rest of his clothing on, pulling the brown hood over his head. It seemed as if he was wearing more and more clothing everyday...today was just unbearably hot, so he felt he needed a bath after training. Shino smiled wryly. He remembered how he had a female guest earlier while bathing. At least he was pleasing to some girl's eyes...well, at least, he thought it was a girl...the sakura petals were definitely a form of the body flicker jutsu, but he'd never seen someone use sakura petals before, either it was a girl, or some really fruity guy, and Shino hoped, for his own sake, that it was a girl.<p>

He tried to send out a kikaichou to find the source of the chakra that was used, but the signature was too weak by the time he finished getting ready. He shrugged. Girls were predictable. The girl that found him in his birthday suit would obviously make herself known soon. Shino put on his glasses, and dusted himself off when he heard a rickety cart moving rather fast as he strapped his kunai holster to his right thigh. Shino could see distinctive pink hair and a pair of determined jade eyes come into view. Those green eyes turned to see Shino. They flashed and he wondered what that meant.

"Oi, Hey, Shino-kun! How are you?" she came to an abrupt stop as Shino lifted his head. Sakura sighed inwardly inside. He was all bundled up again. Shino made a small non-comittal noise.

"I suppose I could be better, but I'm not complaining. Sakura-san, could you do me a favor?" Shino thought it might have been Sakura, but she was carrying this cart, and there was absolutely no way that she could have made it close enough to the lagoon with all of that noise. Sakura looked at him, gaining his complete attention. She could not see his eyes, but she knew what they looked like, and she blushed a little. "Ne, Shino-kun?"

Shino shifted in place. "I know that there was some girl watching me bathe earlier on today..." Inner Sakura promptly fainted; he knew! He _knew_, **dammit**! "...if you could find this girl for me and tell me who it was? I'd appreciate it." Sakura looked sly at Shino. Even though on the inside, she was shitting herself, on the outside, she was calm, and even joking around with Shino...the advantage of having an alter ego. She nudged him in the side, a small smirk gracing her lips. At least he didn't know that it was her!

"_Hohoho_...so Shino has a girly admirer...why do you want to know who it was? What makes you so sure _I'll _know, or even be able to figure out who it was?" Sakura was really confused. She did wonder why he would ask her such a question. Shino shrugged, answering logically, like he always did.

"You _are _best friends with Konoha's number one gossip kunoichi...and you most certainly hold your own in that department...and as for me wanting to know her identity..well, let's just say I want to have a little..._talk_...with her." the last part of Shino's speech, she could have sworn came out more huskier than usual. Inner fainted again. Sakura blushed, catching what the words meant.

"Oh!..._oh_." Sakura blushed even harder. Shino laughed slightly. That small sound made her thigh muscles quiver and quake. She laughed nervously, and wrapped up the conversation. "_Well_, Shino-kun, I'll make _sure _to let you know...I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later, alright? _Ato de_!" Sakura began speeding as fast as she would dare in the opposite direction of Shino. Shino sweatdropped. She was acting a little strange, but, that was how Sakura always acted. He began to leisurely walk back to the Aburame compound.

* * *

><p>Sakura slowed down again after she was a fair distance away from the lagoon, and on the way towards her house. She walked towards Ichiraku to see the usual sight. Naruto, only on his third bowl of ramen, finished the remnants of the third bowl only to burp, and ask heartily for a fresh bowl. Sakura stopped, and sat down next to Naruto, and smiled as his big baby blue eyes widened with glee.<p>

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto enveloped her in a large bear hug that threatened to squeeze her to bits. She smiled even wider, and returned the hug. Naruto was really looking more and more like the Fourth everyday. Naruto's hair was even more wild and spiky than before, long blonde spikes of hair peeking over his hitai-ate, and laying against his neck. His blue eyes were more slanted, another trait he gained from being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. His whisker marks were more defined, a little longer than they were before. His award winning shit-eating grin was always present whenever Sakura was around. Naruto was always happy to see Sakura, no matter what time it was.

There have been a few times that she came to him in the middle of the night because she needed a talk. After Sasuke left, Naruto and Sakura grew closer, but not as close as Naruto would have liked. Sakura felt that since Naruto was such a blockhead when it came to the matters of love, she needed to intervene before hearts were broken. Sakura constantly had Hinata around her in the hospital, since they were both nurses, and they had a few talks. Hinata only seemed to love her 'Naruto-kun' more and more each day, and quite frankly, Sakura was tired of their shyness and, in Naruto's case, stupidity. She figure now was as good as a time as any to let him know of Hinata's affections. Sakura broke away from the hug reluctantly. Naruto's hugs were just like his character...warm, friendly and inviting. She sighed, and Naruto sensed she had something to tell him.

"Naruto, I _can't _keep this from you any longer. I'm quite tired of keeping it a secret, and if I _don't _tell you, then you'll _never _know." Naruto immediately sobered up, looking a bit more serious. His eyes narrowed in concentration. Sakura thought it was cute how she got his acute attention that quickly.

"Naruto, there is a girl that has had a crush on you for like, I don't know, _four years now?_. It's getting _kind of _old, and I just wish the both of you can find some happiness together." Naruto blinked, a slight blush on his face as he took in the information. A girl had liked him for _that _long? She never said anything? He didn't know. Sakura saw the look on his face. She shook her head and sighed loudly.

"She's _tried _to say something sometimes, but you always screw it up so easily that she gets embarrassed quickly." Sakura smiled as Naruto looked at her disbelievingly. He really couldn't seem to believe that a girl would like him. Sakura knew that he was sad that she wouldn't return his affections, but she really felt no romantic entanglements with Naruto. Sure, the guy was drop dead gorgeous, and she might've wanted him had he not been on her team, but overall, Naruto was her best male friend. As a friend to her favorite clueless blonde, she decided to give him a little happiness for tolerating her for these past three...almost four years.

"Who is it Sakura? I need to know, surely this girl must be shy! Four years? that's a long time..." Naruto muttered that last part to himself. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Naruto. It is. Seeing as how long you two have known each other, I'm surprised that you two aren't together." Sakura decided to torture Naruto into asking her who the girl was. Sakura smiled sadly, placing a hand on Naruto's cheek to get his attention...he looked so freaked out right now. Naruto ignored the next bowl of ramen that was placed in front of him. His eyes were focused on Sakura, his face blushing from the intimate contact.

"Naruto, I _know _you love me. I appreciate that you do. But I don't feel the same way that you feel about me...we will _always _be friends, Naruto. _Always_. Truth is, I never had a problem with you calling me Sakura-chan...I thought it was kind of sweet. At times, yes, you do annoy the **hell **out of me, but I wouldn't have it any other way from our future Rokudaime, ne?" she fidgeted in her seat. Her eyes began to water, realization sweeping over her.

"I wanted to say that I was so sorry, Naruto, for causing you so much discomfort. You've been there for me, and there's just _no _way that I could _ever _return the favor...you are too good to me." tears streaked down Sakura's face as she sat there on the stool, bawling her eyes out. "_I'm _the one that's so stupid..." she sobbed. "...because I had what I really needed right in front of my face, and I completely missed out." she hiccuped, and sighed as Naruto hugged Sakura again, calming her. When she finally stopped crying, she looked up at Naruto again.

"By the time I figured out my mistakes, someone else loved you more than I ever could. I want you to _seriously _take her into account, Naruto." Naruto nodded quickly. He needed to know.

"It's Hinata, Naruto. She's loved you since you defended her in the Chuunin Exams. It's only gotten stronger, and I needed to tell you, because I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did." Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out. Hinata? All this time...he thought it was just her super shy nature that kept her from speaking with him...shit. He needed to find Hinata. He got up, and hugged Sakura one last time.

"_Thank you_, Sakura-chan. But there _is _one thing you can do to repay me..." Naruto grinned slightly, and Sakura blinked in confusion. "I've always wanted for you to call me Naruto-kun...could you do that from now on? Even after I become Hokage?" she smiled. Naruto was easily pleased. She nodded.

"I'd be glad to...Naruto-kun." Naruto's grin threatened to make the bottom half of his face fall off. He hurriedly gobbled down his last bowl of ramen, paying with a tip on the counter. "Thanks old man! See you later, Sakura-chan!" he waved as he sped off in the direction of Konoha's Hidden Leaf Hospital. She watched him leave, and waved back, him already long gone.

"_Ato de_, Naruto-kun..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Shino finally made it back to the Aburame compound. He formed the seals to release the gate for it to open, just as he had several years ago. He walked back through the gates, his mind on Sakura. There was a part of him that was trying to tell him something. Although Shino was an excellent shinobi, instead of always following his instincts, he almost always also followed his heart, too. He was aching inside...he recently always restless, and always having to go train or spar with a friend to get rid of the tension, and even then, only temporarily. He focused on his childhood. He tried to take steps backwards in time to try and figure out where his problem lay. He stood in the middle of the Aburame's forests of scarlet oaks and Japanese maples. He closed his eyes.<p>

He thought back to his time in the Grass Country, where his father did the most of his kikaichou teachings. He remembered missing something terribly...he could not remember what. He was one step closer to finding out. He remembered that for the first few months, he would not speak, for he had no friends...remembering that he left one at home...one he'd just made before he left...his eyes opened. So _that _was what his problem was! An old friend he'd left back here...he'd missed them. But who was it? His heart ached so much...he was sure it was a girl. A girl. Shino kept walking towards the main house, where he could see his younger brother Shikkei sitting on the porch, waiting for him. Shino groaned inwardly. It was bugging him. A girl, of all things.

Shikkei could not see his elder brother's eyes, but he knew something was wrong when Shino did not ruffle his already trademark ruffled Aburame hair. Shikkei watched as Shino made his way up to the porch, and sat, taking off his hood and brown jacket.

"What's up, aniki?" the boy's silver eyes flashed as his elder brother stood still, not answering him at all. Shikkei watched as Shino sat down next to him, and sigh. Shikkei was worried. Shino was not acting himself at all today. Shino removed his glasses, and smiled, ruffling Shikkei's hair.

"Nothing, ototo...I've just had a rather trying day today." Shikkei visibly calmed, but on the inside, he was not buying it. Something was up with Shino, he could feel it. Shikkei watched him carefully, but his blank face betrayed nothing. He ran in ahead of Shino to let his mother know that he was home. Shino remained sitting on the steps, letting the early evening breeze blow wonderfully through his hair. He remembered that there was that girl watching him...he thought about it some more. It was a female friend that he'd left at home. He remembered thinking she was very pretty...but her face would not come to the forefronts of his mind. He got up and dusted off his pants, and walked up the stairs and into the house. He sat next to his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, 'kaasan, I'm home now..." Aibiko hugged Shino close to her comically, nearly choking the boy. She snuggled her face into his hair.

"My _Shino-chan_! oh, you've been gone _all _day! I missed you _very _much! Did you get rid of that tension?" She let him go, and Shikkei snickered. He was glad he did not get that treatment anymore. Shino nodded nonchalantly, something else clearly on his mind. Aibiko could tell, and she waited for Shino to elaborate. Shino could tell that he looked as if he had something to say. He did, he just...he wanted a clear mind. Perhaps his mother would be able to tell him. She knew a lot of things.

"'kaasan, I..." he began. He didn't know how to form the words, they were stuck in his throat. Shino blushed. Aibiko's eyebrows shot clear off her forehead. Shino _never _blushed. _**Ever**_. Aibiko's grin would have made the Cheshire cat jealous. She nudged Shino, and he only got redder in the cheeks.

"Ah, Shino, do you have eyes for some girl? _Tell _mommy, dear." Shino's eyes narrowed comically as Aibiko got stars in her eyes. His mother had gotten much more..._colorful_...since the trip to Grass Country. She was snooping in Shino's private life, and complained when nothing...happened. She scolded him and told him to get out more. Shino was just not interested in girl-watching like his canine ninja friend. He even had to convince his mother that he was not gay, and she breathed a huge sigh of relief at that. He smirked lightly.

"I'm having problems remembering my one childhood friend, mother. I remember leaving her behind here eight years ago...but now I want to know who she was. It's killing me that I don't know. Do you remember who she is, mother?" Aibiko was shocked. So Shiori was right. He would remember on his own. Sadly, as much as she wanted to tell Shino that it was Sakura, who, in her personal opinion grew to be a strong and beautiful kunoichi, she could not. But she did want to help him along.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm afraid I know very little more than you do. The only thing that I remember about the girl was that she had cute little green eyes..." Aibiko shrugged. "I'm sorry I don't remember much more about it, dear. What would you like for dinner?" Aibiko stood, brushing off her fuchsia and peach colored yukata. Shino sighed.

"I'm too tired to eat. Maybe sleep is what I need to clear my head. I'll see you in the morning, 'kaa-san..." Shino rose from his sitting position, and walked out of the room. Aibiko slid open the shoji door to the kitchen. Shiori was sitting at the table in the kitchen, sipping tea.

"I heard it all, Aibiko. I hope you did not tell him too much. Remember that he is to remember on his own. If you tell him, it will be too much of a shock for him, and he won't know what to do. He prides himself on his self control, Aibiko. Let us not try to compromise his pride, shall we?" Aibiko sat at the table, staring out of the window. It was completely dark outside, and the stars were beginning to come out. Shibi was gone on a mission, and she was expecting him back tomorrow evening...

"I know, Shiori, its just, it wasn't _fair _to rip him from the one thing he truly could cherish as his own...I hope he remembers soon...I can tell he loves Sakura, even though he does not remember it is her." Shiori watched as Aibiko poured herself a cup of the soothing tea. She took a small sip.

"We need to find Shino when he remembers. I'm not sure, but I need to be positive that he knows that while he himself cannot tell her, that he should know that she should remember on her own..." Shiori got up and hobbled over to a back room that was her bedroom. "Oyasumi nasai, Aibiko." Shiori shut her ornate wooden door softly. Aibiko got up to cook dinner for Shikkei and herself. Perhaps she'd have pot stickers tonight...

* * *

><p>Shino tossed restlessly in his black cotton sheets. Since it was hot, he had his window opened, his black curtains flowing softly with the night breeze. The moonlight shone it's whitish-silver light throughout the room, the light reflecting beautifully off of Shino's pale body. The sheets were wrapped snugly about his waist, and left nothing to the imagination as his slender fingers clenched in his hair. Though cool in the room, Shino was sweating, his face scrunched in surprised pleasure and anguish. Groans escaped his pale pink lips softly, the blood rushing to his cheeks. A long sigh escapes his lips as he cums. Abruptly, Shino sat up, gasping and shaking.<p>

He _knew_. He _knew _who she was.

"Saku...ra...chan..." he gasped. His breathing still labored, he looked out into the cool night.

Everything came crashing back. Seeing her below him while he was in the tree, her sobs oddly making him feel sad. Scaring her after she tried looking for him. Her mothers cookies. Damn, those were some good cookies. Sakura's hopeful eyes. Her smile. Shino remembered it all. He even remembered holding her right before he left, and hearing her cries of goodbye...he didn't turn and look back. He knew if he did, he would not have been able to leave her...would not be as strong of a shinobi as he was now. As painful as it was to leave, it was for the best...and now he had a chance to be her friend once more...to fulfill both promises he made to her...the promise to protect her, no matter what, and to start their friendship as it had before.

As much as Shino wanted to keep that second promise...he wouldn't be able to, not without him feeling rather uncomfortable. Shino, despite forgetting his brief childhood friendship, found Sakura very attractive...a very strong kunoichi, good taste in clothing, not an airhead, and had killer curves. 'Those boots of hers made her legs look very, very _nice_.' thought Shino, as he rose to change his sheets. Apparently, his dream had major physical effects on his body.

While he did dream of them as younger kids, the dream turned into numerous visions of a naked Sakura having her way with him, her green eyes playfully teasing him in the dark. Shino buried a hand in his face as he turned on the shower water. He knew it was disgraceful to have such _amazingly lewd _dreams that would make even the Ero-sennin himself blush, but he could not help it. He supposed he loved Sakura as a friend before, but now that he was older, he wanted to show her that he loved her as a man would. He stepped into the shower. He needed to have a talk with his mother in the morning, as soon as she awakened. What was it that Shikamaru always said?

"This is so _troublesome_..." Shino groaned.

* * *

><p>Oh hai. I have up to chapter nine finished, but I like reviews, so I want some more of them. Not quite sure what I'm going to do for ten yet. Those of you who have read up to nine on ...well, you know what happens next. I'll try and put up another chapter tomorrow. No promises. I'm glad to see that there are more SakuShi fans, though...there were literally only two or three stories featuring this couple on this site...now there is a whole page. Let us get more than this! You should love working with Shino. He's such a flexible character, Kishimoto-sama made it very easy for us to twist him to our will for creative writing. Besides, women love a man that has been overlooked...he tends to be sweet and often delightful...at least in my opinion.<p>

Meh. I bow humbly and hope for many, many reviews.


End file.
